


Clair de lune

by e_misuteri



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:44:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_misuteri/pseuds/e_misuteri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kawasaki Chiyoko est la fille d’un riche commerçant qui a investi dans la fondation du Roshigumi. Un jour, celui-ci est attaqué par des samouraïs pour une raison encore obscure, et il demande à son unique fille de fuir… ce qu’elle fait dans la minute. Elle fuit, lorsque soudain, une nuit de pleine lune tombe sur la rue déserte dans laquelle elle s’était réfugiée. <br/>Elle est retrouvée par des membres du Roshigumi qui la mène à leur chef… !<br/>Quelle sera sa destinée… mêlée au clair de lune ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clair de lune

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà ma première fanfic portant sur le fandom Hakuouki ! \o/ Pfiou, j’ai été inspirée pour celle-là ! J’ai jamais autant écrit depuis longtemps ! *contente*   
> Bon, alors j’ai décidé de caser Chii avec Okita (plus tard dans l’histoire), vu que c’est plus facile (nan mais avec Saito, bien qu’il soit mon préféré de tous, ça paraissait mission impossible vu sa personnalité XD)… je ne pense pas faire apparaître Sannan, ni Chizuru, du coup, y’aura pas les rasetsu et l’ochimizu (j’aurais pas su comment caser ça de toute façon XD). J’ai essayé au mieux de transcrire la personnalité de tous les membres du Roshigumi, mais s’il y a quelques incohérences, veuillez m’excuser ! é__è

Le paysage défile à toute vitesse, les passants me regardent avec des yeux ronds, je suis affolée, paniquée, je cherche des yeux… quoi ? Qui ? Je n’ai plus personne… je ne cherche rien. Si, peut-être ? Je cours.   
Je cours pour ma vie, pour Père, pour son dernier souhait, pour sauver ce qui lui était le plus précieux… mais surtout, contre ceux qui lui ont fait du mal. Non… je ne cours pas seulement… je fuis une réalité…  
Fuir, est-ce vraiment une solution ?  
Père a été mis à terre par des samouraïs qui ont ensuite fui, je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni comment. Cachée, derrière la porte coulissante, je le vois couché. Il regarde vers moi et me sourit tristement. Il me fait signe d’approcher et je m’exécute immédiatement. Son état est affreux… ces samouraïs n’ont pas été tendre avec lui : du sang coule de son ventre, il a de nombreuses plaies au visage, et malgré tout ça, il me sourit. Il me prend la main, et je sens qu’il doit puiser au fond de lui la force de le faire. Il soulève son autre main pour prendre quelque chose dans mon kimono et me le donne fermement, m’ordonnant de sa petite voix de garder cela précieusement… je dois rester forte alors je ne pleure pas. Je me contente de serrer fort sa main et de rester silencieuse. Père ferme fort les yeux et gémit de douleur… il essaie ensuite d’ouvrir sa bouche comme pour me dire quelque chose, et me fixe dans les yeux : ses derniers mots me sont adressés et me demandent de fuir… c’est ce que je me empressée de faire à la seconde où il me l’a demandé. C’est sûrement son dernier souhait, comment n’aurais-je pas pu le réaliser ? Sans me retourner, je prends la fuite.  
Evidemment, je n’ai rien le temps d’apporter, à part les vêtements que je porte sur moi, le katana que je porte constamment à ma taille et surtout… l’objet que mon père m’a demandé de garder… je ne sais pas ce que c’est, mais pour qu’il me le donne comme ça, je sais pertinemment que c’est quelque chose de très précieux pour lui, il en va donc de mon devoir de le garder.   
Dans ma fuite effrénée, je ne prête pas attention au paysage. Les passants que je vois à la volée me rassurent un peu, mais au fond, je suis effrayée. J’ai peur que ceux qui ont fait du mal à mon père bien-aimé viennent me chercher… et dire qu’il était ma seule famille, après la mort de ma mère d’une maladie incurable. Mais pour lui, je dois vivre, je dois être forte, je dois porter ce fardeau qu’est la vie maintenant, et faire face aux obstacles qui se dresseront face à moi.  
Oui, je n’ai pas le choix.  
Alors que je cherche désespérément un endroit convenable où me cacher, la nuit tombe. Je m’arrête en voyant que la rue que je suis en train d’emprunter est déserte et lève les yeux au ciel : je vois la lune, grande et belle, toute ronde, régnant sur le ciel maintenant noir, l’éclairant naturellement par ses rayons bleus. Cependant, la peur que je ressentais alors ne fit que grandir, encore et encore… contrainte, je me cache derrière la première chose que je vois pouvant servir de cachette : un panneau d’un bar de nuit assez grand et large pour me cacher entièrement, moi et ma petite carrure. Attentive à tout ce qui m’entoure, je remarque dans la pénombre un groupe de personnes marchant, sans bruit, et au fur et à mesure qu’ils avancent, je vois qu’ils portent des katana à leur taille, et un uniforme… serait-ce la police gouvernementale ? Mon cœur commence à battre de plus en plus fort, ils s’approchent de là où je suis cachée… je prie intérieurement, espérant qu’ils ne me trouvent pas… mais heureusement, alors que l’un d’eux allait passer à côté du panneau, il est arrêté par un autre homme qui le saisit par les épaules. Je sors discrètement ma tête du panneau et, fronçant les sourcils, comme pour essayer d’en savoir plus, essayant de ne pas me faire remarquer, je distingue leur conversation :  
« Alors, vous l’avez trouvé ?!  
\- Non, du tout ! On a cherché partout où on pouvait mais… impossible de mettre la main sur lui…  
\- Tch. Je vous avais pourtant répété maintes et maintes fois de ne pas quitter des yeux ! Surtout toi, Souji ! Je croyais que tu avais été assigné à sa garde par Kondo-san !  
\- Mais, Hijikata-san… !  
\- Pas un mot ! Tu crois vraiment qu’un samouraï digne de ce nom ose répliquer quand son supérieur le réprimande ?!  
\- Je suis désolé… je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois…  
\- Bon, ça va, ça passe pour cette fois. En échange, tu ferais mieux de le retrouve ce soir ou je te fais la peau ! Allez, viens Saito, on va le chercher nous aussi… il en va de la sécurité de notre quartier général ! Quant à vous autres, allez de ce côté-là !  
\- Oui, chef !  
\- Allons-y, Hijikata-san. »  
Ils comment à rebrousser chemin, et je souffle de soulagement. C’est ce même moment que choisit mon katana pour se détacher de ma taille et se fracasser au sol dans un bruit sourd. Je commence alors à paniquer, et mon premier réflexe est de couvrir mon nez et ma bouche des deux mains, essayant au mieux de masquer ma présence. Malheureusement, ce fut insuffisant, puisque mon katana est dans le champ de vision d’un des hommes qui s’était retourné après ce bruit sourd. Celui-ci d’ailleurs court vers le panneau, dégaine son katana, se retrouve du côté du panneau où j’étais cachée, et m’examine du regard de haut en bas, prêt à attaquer. Paralysée par la peur, je ne peux pas bouger, je tremble, et mon visage fait la grimace. Est-ce que ma vie va se terminer là ? Est-ce que ma fuite va se révéler inutile ? Papa aurait-il fait le mauvais choix en me laissant fuir ?   
L’homme finit par détendre sa garde, souffle et range son katana. Il a de longs cheveux noir attachés en haute queue de cheval et de beaux yeux violets… j’aurais l’impression de m’y noyer s’il me fixait plus longtemps.  
« Quoi, c’est juste une femme… qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu sais que c’est dangereux ici ?!  
\- J-je suis désolée… je… me cachais alors…  
\- Y’a-t-il une raison pour laquelle tu te caches ?   
\- Oui, en fait je---  
\- Non, tu es trop louche. Je vais t’amener à notre chef, on avisera de ce qu’on fera de toi après. »  
Il se baisse pour me prendre le poignet et me relève de force… ça fait mal ! J’ai les yeux baissés, tandis que lui me pousse par le dos, m’incitant à avancer. Je me demande ce qui va m’arriver par la suite… mon futur est tellement incertain. Mais… et mon katana ?! Il prévoit de le laisser à terre ? C’est un des seuls souvenirs de mon père qu’il me reste !  
« Euh… excusez-moi mais… mon katana est encore par terre…  
\- Ah, oui, c’est vrai. Va le chercher, je t’y accompagne. »  
Il se retourne, moi avec, et me sert encore plus fort le poignet. Retournée à cet endroit qui m’a cachée, je me baisse pour ramasser le katana et le regarde comme pour lui dire que j’ai fini ce que je devais faire. Sans un mot, il rejoint ses hommes et les met au courant de la situation :  
« C’est cette femme qui a fait tomber son katana, rien à craindre. Enfin, elle m’a l’air trop louche pour quelqu’un qui se cache derrière un panneau donc je trouve préférable de l’amener à Kondo-san pour aviser de son sort. Sinon, je pense qu’on va rentrer, on a cherché partout et pas moyen de trouver cet homme, donc tenons-en-nous là et reprenons nos recherches demain, à l’aube. Je prendrais mes responsabilités devant Kondo-san. »  
Les hommes hochèrent la tête et marchèrent tranquillement jusqu’à ce qui semblait être… leur quartier général. « Roshigumi » ? Qu’est-ce que c’est ?  
Entre temps, des hommes s’étaient éclipsés, et il ne restait que trois hommes à mes côtés : celui qui m’avait trouvée (l’homme aux yeux violets), un autre aux cheveux violets, et un autre aux yeux verts (je fais très attention au physique des gens que je rencontre et je ne manque rien !).  
Arrivés dans une pièce, deux d’entre eux s’assoient, me demandent de faire de même, et l’homme aux yeux violets nous demande d’attendre, le temps qu’il appelle leur chef.  
Je reste donc seule avec ces deux samouraïs. Je ne peux pas m’empêcher d’avoir peur : et s’ils étaient de la même trempe que ceux qui ont fait du mal à mon père ? Enfin, en les regardant, ils ont l’air… d’être de nobles samouraïs. Celui aux cheveux violets est plutôt calme et ne laisse pas paraître ses émotions, tandis que l’autre est ouvertement lassé. Il me fixe méchamment depuis qu’on est seuls dans cette pièce… pitié, faites que leur chef arrive rapidement, qu’il puisse en finir avec moi et que je rejoigne mon père dans l’au-delà !  
Quelques minutes après, j’entends des bruits de pas venant de l’extérieur. Il y avait un silence de mort qui régnait dans la pièce où j’étais donc je pouvais aisément tout entendre, même le bruit du vent… D’après les bruits, je dirais qu’il y a… deux personnes. Alors c’est bien leur chef qui est accompagné de l’homme aux yeux violets… la porte coulisse, et je vois un homme d’une fine stature, l’air très gentil, avec un kimono beige/marron. Il me regarde et ses yeux s’illuminent soudainement.  
« Mais… oui, cet emblème sur le kimono… tu ne serais pas Chiyoko-san ? » Je hoche doucement la tête… comment il me connait ? « Tu as bien grandi, dis-moi ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? », puis, à l’adresse de l’homme qui l’accompagnait : « Toshi, ne me dis pas que tu lui as fait du mal ! »   
L’homme aux yeux violets fit une mine étonnée et lui répondit : « C’est elle qu’on a trouvé cachée derrière un panneau. Elle me paraissait louche alors je vous l’ai amenée. On en fait quoi ? »  
Effrayée par ce qu’il a dit (on aurait dit qu’il me traitait comme une malpropre alors que je n’ai rien fait !), je reculais, les mains en arrière, toujours assise, le visage effrayé.  
« Hahaha ! Tu es toujours aussi peureuse à ce que je vois ! Ne t’inquiète pas, je ne te ferais pas de mal. Surtout pas à la fille de mon cher ami Masaru-dono ! » dit le chef, s’adressant à moi. Puis, il reprit : « Toshi. Cette fille n’est pas louche, elle est l’héritière du clan Kawasaki, qui nous a donné des fonds pour subsister. Tu devrais plutôt lui en être reconnaissant plutôt que de la traiter comme une malpropre ! »  
Mon visage s’adoucit, et je reconnais l’homme qui nous rendait souvent visite à la maison, autrefois. Je prononce son nom du bout des lèvres : « Kondo-san… ? »  
« Oui, c’est bien moi ! Je vois que tu t’en souviens encore ! Bien, bien ! Allez, ne reste pas là, trinquons à nos retrouvailles ! Au passage, tu me donneras des nouvelles de ton père. »  
Des nouvelles de mon père ? Comment lui avouer qu’il a été terrassé par des samouraïs ? A cette pensée, je déglutis péniblement. Je me demande ce que mon père est devenu… brûlé dans la fosse commune ? Encore dans la maison, gisant à même le sol ?   
Les deux hommes qui attendaient avec moi me suivent sans dire un mot, moi-même suivant Kondo-san et l’homme aux yeux violets. Ils me mènent à une grande pièce, où d’autres personnes attendent.   
« Assieds-toi ici, Chiyoko-san. » me dit Kondo-san en désignant une place à côté d’un jeune homme (peut-être de mon âge ?) tout souriant. En me voyant venir, il me fit un grand sourire et se présenta : « Je m’appelle Todo Heisuke, mais tu peux m’appeler Heisuke. Enchanté de te connaître, euh… ? »  
Un autre homme, assis à côté de lui, lui frappa la tête : « Hé, Heisuke ! Qu’est-ce qu’il te prend de te présenter comme ça ?! Tu ne sais même pas qui c’est, et si elle était une espionne ou un truc du genre ? » Le dénommé Heisuke répliqua : « Maieuuh, Shinpatsu-san, elle est jolie et a l’air gentille, alors ça m’est venu naturellement… »  
Me rendant compte que je ne m’étais pas encore présentée, je le fis avec une voix assez forte pour que les autres m’entendent, me tournant vers eux : « Je suis Kawasaki Chiyoko, enchantée de faire votre connaissance. Je ne suis pas une espionne ou quoi que ce soit du genre, rassurez-vous… j’ai juste fui de chez moi et cet homme m’a trouvée. » dis-je en regardant dans la direction de l’homme aux yeux violets. Kondo-san prit ma suite en me présentant comme étant la fille de l’un de ses amis, Masaru Kawasaki, et que celui-ci a donné des fonds pour le Roshigumi, chose pour laquelle je n’étais d’ailleurs absolument pas au courant.  
« Ah, c’est Hijikata-san qui t’a trouvée ? » questionna en guise de confirmation un homme à moitié déshabillé.   
« Oui, c’est moi qui l’ait trouvée, mais là n’est pas la question. » répondit sèchement celui qu’on appelle Hijikata. Il enchaina ensuite : « D’ailleurs, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis Hijikata Toshizo, un des chefs du Roshigumi. »  
Je regarde alors du côté des autres hommes, et ils se mettent aussi à se présenter.  
« Bon, je me suis déjà présenté mais encore une fois… je suis Todo Heisuke. Enchanté de te connaître, Chiyoko-chan ! »  
« Moi, c’est Harada Sannosuke. Enchanté. »  
« Bon, si tu es une des connaissances de Kondo-san, je suppose qu’on peut te faire confiance. Je suis Nagakura Shinpachi, enchanté de te connaître ! »  
« Saito Hajime. »  
« Moi c’est Okita Souji… »  
« Bon, maintenant qu’ils se sont tous présentés, je te laisse parler, Chiyoko-san ! Alors, comme va Masaru-dono ? »  
A cette question, je baisse la tête, les larmes aux yeux, les poings serrés sur mes cuisses, assise en position traditionnelle. Kondo-san voit que c’est assez grave, et un silence pesant s’ensuit. Je respire profondément, et je trouve la force en moi de tout raconter.  
« Père a été attaqué par des samouraïs cet après-midi. Il m’a demandé de fuir… c’est ce que j’ai fait. Il est dans un état affreux… je me demande ce que les gens vont faire de son corps. Je ne savais rien. J’étais partie faire des courses, et quand je suis rentrée, j’ai entendu des bruits de katana qui s’entrechoquaient… c’est là que j’ai deviné qu’il y avait un combat, mais j’étais loin de m’imaginer ce que j’allais voir… »  
Kondo-san, ainsi que les autres, font de grands yeux. Ils ne s’imaginaient sûrement pas ça, j’en suis sûre…  
« C’est donc dans ta fuite que Toshi t’a trouvée…   
\- Oui, c’est bien ça. A ce moment-là, je prévoyais de trouver un endroit sécurisé où dormir et me restaurer pour les prochains jours.  
\- Je vois… »  
Kondo-san quitte sa place pour s’approcher de moi et me pose une main sur mon épaule : « Ne t’en fais pas, Chiyoko-san. Je suis persuadé que Masaru-dono va bien. Il est fort, il a certainement dû trouver un stratagème pour s’enfuir. Ce n’est pas le genre d’homme à mourir pour une attaque ! Pour l’instant, reste ici avec nous, le temps de trouver une solution. On avisera ensuite pour le retrouver, et attraper ceux qui l’ont attaqué… d’accord ? »  
Je hoche de la tête, encore les larmes aux yeux, mais néanmoins le sourire aux lèvres. Je savais que j’étais soutenue et j’en étais quelque peu soulagée !   
Après toutes ces émotions, j’avais besoin de repos. Kondo-san le savait très bien, et il me guida vers une chambre, pendant que les autres membres du Roshigumi étaient encore dans la pièce : « Tiens, voilà une chambre. Tu pourras t’y reposer et te remettre de tout ça. On se retrouve demain ! Bonne nuit. »  
Je le remercie et il prend congé. Je ne sais pas ce qui va m’attendre dans les prochains jours… je ne peux m’empêcher de penser une nouvelle fois à mon père. J’ai envie de croire à ce que Kondo-san m’a dit… mais ce n’est pas si facile.   
Vais-je réussir à fermer l’œil cette nuit ?


End file.
